


On His Mind

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The situation on Tarsus is getting dire...





	On His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-08-04  
You'd think when I'm writing drabbles bc I don't have the time to write more I'd at least write something fun??? Apparently nope

There's only one thing on his mind: hunger!

Why did the crops turn bad? How did the fungus destroy everything? 

He doesn't have the energy to care.

Only cares to find something to eat.

There's only one thing on his mind: fear.

How did everything turn into chaos? How come he's the oldest of the group, suddenly in charge?a

Can't think about it now. Not when the kids could die.

There are few thing on his mind-

Pain.

All-consuming, mental, physical, and hunger and fear are there, too, but he's so used to them they are like background noise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> [I also wrote a post-Tarsus fanfic a while ago ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762300/chapters/36662103) :)


End file.
